


Caught in a Spider's Web

by MsCaptainWinchester (rons_pigwidgeon)



Series: Cable Interruptus [3]
Category: Cable (Comics), Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Wade Wilson, Coitus Interruptus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Restraints, Top Peter Parker, Wade Injures Himself Trying to Get Off, Web Sex, ceiling sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 09:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rons_pigwidgeon/pseuds/MsCaptainWinchester
Summary: Peter and Wade have a free weekend, and what better way to celebrate than kinky sex on the ceiling? Surely, Cable won't interrupt themagain.





	Caught in a Spider's Web

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written to fill the 'Restraints' square on my Kink Bingo card. It is also the third part of a prequel series to my Cable's Super Soaker story. I meant to post this two weeks ago, but like got in the way, and I completely forgot. Oops! I hope the ceiling sex is worth the wait.
> 
> Thank you to gabby227 for beta reading this fic, and the rest of this series (so far), as well!
> 
> I do not consent to my stories being listed on Goodreads or other book platforms.

“Whole weekend to ourselves. What are we gonna do?” Wade asked, sauntering up behind Peter, who was busy stripping his work clothes off to change into sweats, and wrapping his arms around him and resting his chin on Peter’s bare shoulder.

“I should probably try to get some work done on my thesis project,” Peter said, but even he could hear the disinterest in his own voice.

“Bor-ring,” Wade sing-songed. “How about we do that thing you were threatening the other day, only instead of leaving me there, you get to play with me instead?”

Peter twisted to side-eye him. “Who said leaving you up there by yourself isn’t me playing with you? Maybe I’d actually get some work done that way.”

Wade tucked his face in the side of Peter’s neck and whined. “Cock tease.”

Peter pulled away and turned to slap Wade on the ass. “Get your clothes off and we’ll see who the cock tease is,” he instructed, dropping his own jeans and walking past Wade into the bedroom to look for his web-shooters. 

Wade squealed and quickly complied, clapping his hands together like a little kid who just got permission to use every type of sprinkle at the froyo shop. His clothes were in a pile at his feet before Peter had located a web-shooter. He clicked the device onto his wrist and shot a snare web at Wade’s hand. Wade zipped up to the ceiling by his wrist. Another web had him dangling from both arms, legs kicking in the air in excitement. 

“You’re not really gonna make me wait for you, are you, sweetums? I haven’t been this excited since Mama Maria’s got that new smoked maple syrup flavor!” 

“I don’t outrank maple syrup froyo? Wow, maybe I should leave you up there and go work on my thesis in the living room instead,” Peter teased, shooting two rapid-fire webs to Wade’s ankles so that they were secured to the ceiling, too, spread apart wide enough to accommodate Peter between them, should he choose to join Wade up there.

“Of course you’re better than froyo, Pookie Pie. You’re better than sunshine and puppies and heat-seeking missiles combined,” Wade assured him, squirming his hips around so that his torso didn’t hang down. Peter was tempted to stand up on the bed just so he could wrap his lips around the tip of Wade’s rapidly hardening cock. He could see a tempting dribble of pre-cum from across the bedroom and wanted nothing more than to lap it up. But he tabled that thought and walked out of the bedroom in just his boxers, ignoring Wade calling after him. He was going to have to hold out at least a little while, if only to make Wade whine louder when he finally gave in to temptation.

“I’ll be back in half an hour. Those are two-hour webs. Don’t try to break them before I get back,” he said over his shoulder, not looking back to see if Wade was going to comply.

“Do I get to try and break them when you come back?” Wade called through the open doorway.

“No.”

Half an hour of work only went by quickly because Peter was very much aware of the treat waiting for him at the end of it. He got a passable amount of work done, enough to say he didn’t waste his entire weekend, not enough to be significantly closer to done. He was going to have to hunker down at the coffee shop down the street on Sunday to really make a dent in the paper part of his project if he was ever going to have any hope of defending by the end of the semester.

When the clock ticked over to the half-hour mark, he stood from his chair and stretched his arms up high, his vertebrae audibly cracking with the stretch. “You better not have come yet,” he called through the door as he headed back into the bedroom.

Wade still hung prone on the ceiling when Peter walked in, but he’d managed to twist his hips around until he was almost able to rub his dick against the wall. His spine was twisted unnaturally to do it, which must have been why he wasn’t actively trying to hump the ceiling. Peter grabbed onto the top of the door frame and swung himself up onto the ceiling, frowning at his boyfriend as he crawled closer. 

“Did you break your spine trying to hump the ceiling?” he asked, perplexed, if not surprised.

“No,” Wade muttered, mouth muffled by the webbing he’d accidentally gotten stuck to his face. 

Peter rolled his eyes, crawling up Wade’s torso when he reached him to rub some dissolvant on Wade’s cheek to free his head. “You’re an idiot. What did we say about not causing intentional bodily harm just to get off?” he tsked, pressing a peck to Wade’s forehead before grabbing hold of his hips and jerking them quickly to re-align his spine. 

Wade forced out a grunt, stretching his hips towards Peter’s as soon as his spinal cord healed. “To only do it while supervised?” he asked, smirking down his torso at Peter. Peter frowned at him, and the smirk slid into a contrite frown. “Am I in trouble?”

Peter sat back on his heels, taking in the whole of his lover, desperate desire in his eyes, cock standing tall and angry, pointing at the ground, dripping a steady stream of pre-cum. Peter thought if the cancer and the burns didn’t hide signs of a blush that he’d be flushed from head to toe. It made his chest warm and goosebumps raise across his skin. “That depends on what you consider ‘trouble’,” he said in a slow purr, leaning down to thumb at the head of his leaking cock and stick it in his mouth with a heated look up at Wade. The pre-cum was thick and salty on his tongue, well worth the wait.

Wade dropped his head up against the ceiling with a needy whine, hips bucking down, begging for more. Peter gripped his hips and pushed them firmly flush against the ceiling, leaning over him to slowly suck kisses along the seam of Wade’s hip and groin and up the v-cut leading to his abs. “Fuck, baby, that mouth…” Wade groaned, legs shuffling restlessly against Peter’s thighs. Peter had webbed his feet just close enough to his body so that he could bend his knees a little, but not enough to give him much leverage. Peter smiled to himself watching him struggle against the hold.

“You getting dizzy yet?” Peter asked, licking along the line of one abdominal muscle until it connected to the next, following the lines up Wade’s torso to his chest. He sucked a nipple into his mouth, pressing his hips—and the erection constrained inside his boxers—against Wade’s. 

“Yeah,” Wade said, breathless. He rocked his hips against Peter’s, and Peter didn’t try to stop him.

“Think you’re gonna last long enough to come on my dick?” he asked instead, sucking more kisses up Wade’s breastbone to his neck, and eventually his mouth. Wade made a keening noise into the kiss, grinding his hips up a little harder. 

“Fuck, baby boy, I want your cock so bad I could taste it. Can I taste it? Fuck, can you sit on my face? I wanna eat you out so bad,” Wade begged, voice going a little desperate. 

Peter grinned against his lips and shook his head, tsking a little. “Maybe next time.” He kissed him again, dominating his mouth until Wade was whimpering into his kisses. Peter pulled away when he started to tremble with need and shot a web out at the bottle of lube sitting on the nightstand. They didn’t close the cap the last time they’d used it, and a spray of lube arced across the bed. He was too focused on getting his fingers in Wade to worry overmuch about the eventual necessary clean-up. It was probably time to wash the comforter anyway.

He sat back on his heels once more with a final dirty kiss to Wade’s mouth and dribbled lube on his hand, spreading it between fingers as he reached behind him to stick the closed bottle onto the webbing around Wade’s ankle. Wade watched him with hungry eyes. He grinned, reaching between Wade’s legs to tease at his hole, nudging a leg to the side with his clean hand to get a better angle. “Ready?”

“Since the day I laid eyes on you, sugarlips.” 

Peter smacked the underside of his thigh for the snark and slipped a finger in as Wade’s hips bucked in reaction. Wade groaned and pushed his hips closer, his hole sucking Peter’s fingers in without resistance. He played with the rim a little, slipping in and out and pulling at the puckered skin every few strokes. When Wade looked like he couldn’t take any more teasing, Peter started stretching him for real, first one, then two, and three fingers. Wade rocked his hips against the fingers, moaning as Peter scissored his fingers, making sure Wade was good and stretched. 

Finally satisfied, he pulled his fingers out and reached for the lube again, prying it off the webbing. He pushed his boxers down his hips and kicked them off, watching them flutter to the floor as he coated his cock with lube. He stuck the lube back into the webbing and turned his full attention back to Wade, who was watching him with an impatient pinch to his mouth. With his arms locked behind his head, his torso was stretched out in front of Peter like a delicious smorgasbord, all for Peter. He licked his lips with a hungry smile and scooted closer until Wade’s thighs were resting atop his and his cock was brushing Wade’s hole, wet and ready for him. “Mm, I should web you to the ceiling more often. You look so good like this, all needy and helpless to do anything about it. You want my cock?”

Wade growled and rocked his hips down against Peter’s, his arms tugging uselessly at the webbing. “Fuck, baby boy, I’m gonna rip my own arms off and shove it in myself if you don’t fuck me soon.”

Peter hummed his disagreement and placed a butterfly kiss on the middle of Wade’s chest, smiling up at him. “No, you’re not. You’re going to be a good, patient boy, and take me nice and slow.” Peter guided himself in slowly as he said it, a happy little sigh escaping his lips as he slid all the way into the soft, warm heat of him, like slipping into the best hot bath of his life after going ten rounds with the Hulk. Wade’s moan was louder and more unhinged, his hips pushing hard against Peter’s as his head knocked up against the ceiling and his eyes shut tight. 

“Fuck, finally. You fill me up so good, baby,” he praised, voice rough and a little raspy. Peter smiled to himself as he pulled his hips back and thrust forward again. Wade was only a few hard thrusts from screaming, Peter could hear the tick in his voice. He clamped his hands around Wade’s hips and shoved forward again hard enough to rock them both against the ceiling. 

“OH FUCK!” Peter grinned to himself and got to the real work of fucking his boyfriend unconscious. 

Or at least he would have, except a whooshing sound and goosebumps all the way up his body distracted him just before Wade teetered over the edge to truly hysterical. Peter was ripping the bottle of lube from the webbing next to Wade’s ankle and throwing the bottle at Cable’s head before his brain caught up with his hand. “Fuck you, no,” he snapped, hunkering over Wade in a protective stance. He might have even hissed, some primal spider instincts taking over without Peter’s human brain registering.

Cable actually looked surprised for half a second. He caught the bottle before it hit him in the head—probably a good thing; Peter hadn’t held back his strength—and frowned at the label. “The Swiss army’s making lube now?”

“We’re busy. Come back later. The aliens aren’t going to get more murdery in an hour,” Peter growled at him, still hunched over Wade like a jealous dog protecting his meal. 

“Not aliens. Weapons Plus idiots causing problems in Ithaca and Logan’s busy,” Cable corrected, as if walking in on his coworker getting fucked while webbed to a ceiling by his spider-themed boyfriend was just another day at the office. Peter wanted to rip his metal arm off his body and beat him with it. He shot a web at his mouth instead.

“Don’t care. We’re busy. We’ll talk about it again when that webbing dissolves.” Peter turned his back on him and focused on Wade again. “Is it too much to ask for one weekend off? Just one fucking weekend,” he muttered, leaning up to kiss Wade’s mouth, still grumbling. 

But Wade’s expression had crumbled, the desperate climb to orgasm and bliss gone from his face and replaced by a locked jaw and hard eyes. Peter shook his head. “No, no, don’t get responsible on me now. We were in the middle of something. Don’t you want to come? I know I want to make you come. Don’t you want that, too? Cap can deal with the psychopaths for an afternoon, can’t he?”

“Baby Boy.” It was all Wade had to say. Peter knew that tone, denial be damned. He dropped his forehead to Wade’s breastbone with a mournful sigh. 

“I just wanted one weekend where we had sex and made pizza together and no one needed anything from us. Just one weekend.”

“I know, baby, but that’s not how this life works,” Wade assured him in a voice that was way too reasonable for a man tied to the ceiling with Peter’s dick in his ass. Peter pulled out with an unhappy sigh and started dismantling the webbing around Wade’s feet, then his hands. He dropped onto the bed with a WHOOMP that would probably have the downstairs neighbors hard-eyeing them for a week and wrinkled his nose. “Why is the bed covered in lube?”

Peter dropped to the ground on softer feet and grabbed a tissue to wipe his dick off before going looking for his suit. “We’ll clean it up when we get back.” 

When he turned back to the room, Wade was half-way in his suit and Cable was still standing in the corner, glaring at them both, a mess of webbing covering his mouth and his arms crossed over his chest. Peter shot dissolving liquid at his mouth and went to find his spare web cartridges while Wade finished getting dressed. “I’m banning you from the apartment for this, asshole,” he grumbled over his shoulder. It was the least he deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want writing updates from me, you can follow me on Twitter [@RonsPigwidgeon](https://twitter.com/RonsPigwidgeon), [Tumblr](https://mscaptainwinchester.tumblr.com/), [NewTumbl](https://mscaptainwinchester.newtumbl.com/), or [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/MsCaptainWinchester).
> 
> And if you'd like to come yell about Spideypool with me, join the 18+ Discord server I co-mod, [Isn't It Bromantic](https://discord.gg/w6UyAn7)!


End file.
